Better Than Me
by BL-is-love
Summary: Brucas one shot to the lyrics of the song Better Than be by Hinder. Short.


_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe_

It was one day before Luke was supposed to leave Tree Hill for college. He already talked to Peyton and broke up with her. They decided it was for the best since they're leaving for college and won't see each other for months. But, deep down, he knew him and Peyton were never meant to be. He couldn't get Brooke out of his mind, but he deicided he won't act on his feelings, after all he lied to her about the kiss with Peyton in the library back in the days when they were together, he hurt her so much and so many times. She deserved better than that. And Chase gave her everything he didn't.

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

He took a sit on his bed and remembered the last time he was here with Brooke. It's been 6 months since then, but he still had her top hidden somewhere in his closet. He got up from his bed and opened the closet. Her top was still there._  
_

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

He took a look at it, and remembered his Pretty girl. He really missed her. He remembered all their romantic moments, from the day one, when she took her clothes off in the back seat of his car, to the last kiss on Haley and Nathan's wedding, and their break up, when she told him she'll love him forever. 

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

He missed every single part of her, her smile and her dimples, her body, her sense of humour, the smell of her hair, her raspy voice…everything. He missed making love to her. He missed her so much. But, he knew he doesn't deserve her  
_  
While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

And, all of a sudde, something fell out of his closet. But, it wasn't just "something" it was his Brooke-box. He remembered the day when she came over to give him the letters. 82 letters she wrote all summer to him. And their pictures together, and the red feather…everything that remineded him of her even more. He was stuck with his feelings and thought and all alone. He wanted to see her, confess his feelings. He remembered all the fun they had in Rachel's cabin. He loved being close to her. He loved touching her soft skin, kissing her lips and her neck, making love to her… 

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

He told himself he has to stop missing her. He has to make himself not think of her, cuz he knew he can't have her ever again. But, everything in Tree Hill reminded him of her. 

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

She was the only girl he ever really loved. Yea, he thought that what he felt for Peyton was love, but it wasn't. He realised that but it was too late. Brooke was already with Chase and happy, and in love, and all he could do was suffer.  
_  
The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
__**Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end**_

He threw himself on his bed. He thought about what to do. He wished they never broke up, he wished he never told her he wasn't the guy for her, he wished he never went for Peyton. He knew he's gonna love her forever, she ws his first and true love. He knew that for sure. He hoped this wasn't their end, he hoped that desteny would give them another chance.

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

And then he realised it's not desteny that needs to get them back together. He knew he has to do soemthing. He has to make things right, he had to get to her, talk to her, confess his feelings. He got up, grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house. He drove all the way to Rachel's house. He found Brooke sitting on the porch of the house. He got out of his car and ran to her. 

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

"Brooke…" he said

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" she asked him, she didn't expect to see him here.

"Brooke, I love you. I always have. I miss you so much, I made a mistake by kissing Peyton, and I made a mistake by going for her, I broke up with her Brooke. Yea, she will be the one next to me when my dreams come true. She'll be next to me on our wedding, yours and mine Brooke. I know I hurt you so much, and I know you deserve much better than me, but I promise you…I won't hurt you again." he said in one breath, looking her in the eyes.

"yea, Luke, I do deserve so much better than you. But, I don't want anything better than you. I love you Lucas. And I want you next to me always and forever. I broke up with Chase this morning. He may be better than you, but to me, you're the only one" she said and gave him a long passionate kiss.


End file.
